


Heat

by Left4Shade-Due (ShadeDuelist)



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/Left4Shade-Due
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, go check out 'Your warmth' by lady-nina on deviantart, if you haven't already.  That's the work of (fan)art that is the basis of this entire story.</p><p>Secondly, writing Nellis was SO LONG AGO for me.  And it was SO NICE after all that time.</p><p>Finally, let me just say that I hope you enjoy this story!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, go check out 'Your warmth' by lady-nina on deviantart, if you haven't already. That's the work of (fan)art that is the basis of this entire story.
> 
> Secondly, writing Nellis was SO LONG AGO for me. And it was SO NICE after all that time.
> 
> Finally, let me just say that I hope you enjoy this story!

(inspired by [‘Your warmth’ by lady-nina](http://lady-nina.deviantart.com/art/Your-Warmth-408331174?q=gallery%3ALady-Nina&qo=1) and a youtube playlist)

“ _...I've been thinkin' about you all damn day... it's too much...”_

Nick breathed heavily. His brain was addled, his hands shaking, his throat dry and his eyes focused on Ellis as he pushed him against the doorframe, muttering a vague sentence before sealing his lips against the other man’s again, kissing him deeply and needily. The answer he got – if it could be called an ‘answer’ at all, since it was more physical than it was verbal – was a muffled moan and a gentle press of the southerner’s hands on his shoulders. An attempt to push him away? Maybe, but it was half-hearted at best. Nick’s lips left Ellis’ finally, but only to trail a heated path of kisses along his neck, drawing a few more breathless moans from his lover – and a none-too-subtle, shivering grind against his hip which caused the con man to grin. Ellis was easy, so easy, to excite, and the process was so fulfilling.

“ _N-nick, gawd, l-lemme-”_

He said something, but couldn't remember what the next second; kisses and nips at the southerner's neck were far more important than words at that point. Words that, he knew, were rapidly becoming more and more incoherent as his hunger for the other man grew. He didn't know why – Ellis and he had a more than average sexual appetite, yet they never felt unsatisfied at all – but he was past wondering about menial, senseless questions like that while kissing and caressing and leaving lovebites on his partner anywhere he could. And when Ellis finally seemed to gain control of his body again and pulled him closer, Nick let slip a moan of his own. He loved building up the tension, loved making Ellis _plead_ for him to take things a step further. He loved the way his lover's moans became more heated by his every action, the way his body failed working the longer he kept on layering kisses and nips on his skin, loved the way he sometimes stripped just to encourage him...

“ _God damn it, Ellis, I love you...”_

When he traced his fingers lovingly along Ellis' back, there was no fabric to separate them from his lover's skin – Ellis was lifting his shirt over his head hastily – but Nick wasn't complaining, not by a long shot. His own shirt quickly joined that yellow tee on the ground, and his fingertips wasted no time in running from the southerner's back to his chest and toned stomach. Ellis shivered under his touch and moaned needily when Nick kissed over a hickey he'd left just moments before – and Nick grinned, basking in the heat that was building up so incredibly fast between the two of them. He knew that soon, Ellis would manage to voice something other than disjointed moans and pleading utterances of his name, begging him for more, for anything. For everything. Ellis knew exactly what Nick could give to him, and he wasn't shy about voicing his wishes, but he also knew that Nick only listened to those pleas when he felt like it and that he only gave when willing, or when he got something in return. And it was that thought that made Nick grin: knowing that he had Ellis in the palm of his hand if he wished it, knowing that he could get anything when he brought his lover to a point where passion blanked his brain and made him consent to things he normally wouldn't say 'yes' to.

However, when Ellis pulled down his pants – how had he gotten them unbuttoned so quickly? - and finally found the strength to turn the tables and push _him_ to the wall, he realised that maybe Ellis had him in the palm of his hand in turn.

The startled sound that left him turned into a muffled moan when Ellis' hand moved from his thigh to his hip to hold him securely in place as he proceeded to make a few lovebites of his own. And that muffled moan was followed by a louder and more clear, breathless moan when the southerner teasingly ran his thumb along the waistline of his boxers. Nick felt ashamed, but only for a second before his lover kissed him full on the lips, just as deeply as he had at first. It showed tenderness – or shyness, but Ellis wasn't one for suddenly becoming hesitant halfway through-

“ _T'night, yeh're_ mine _, Nick, all mine...”_

The way Ellis said it was enough to make Nick's head spin even more than it already had been, even more so when the southerner pushed the remainder of his clothes off and then pulled Nick to the bed. He didn't tell him to remove his boxershorts but the wish – _the command_ – was clear as day in his eyes, the way they roved over him in an almost tangible caress. And Nick complied. What else could he do? He hadn't ever seen Ellis so demanding, so incredibly strong... so incredibly, mind-blowingly _like him_ , even. And he hadn't imagined it, nor would he ever dare admit it, but that was much more of a turn-on than having his stubborn southern lover beg for more, or than wheedling favors out of him. Ellis seemed to realise his power over him as well, it seemed, because he straddled him and kissed him again with all the abandon and yet with all the power that he could spare. And Nick was lost. His lust for Ellis was skyrocketing from something so simple as feeling his lover's weight settle on him as they kissed, keeping him sat down on the bed as effectively as tying his hands and feet would manage. Nick shivered despite himself.

“ _Mm, yeah, ain't yew all hot 'n bothered fer me now...”_

Ellis scooted a little lower, settling into Nick's lap, and that was so much more than perfect: Nick was so caught up in the way that settled his aching member right against his lover's ass, so delectable an invitation, that he was willing to do anything, say anything, be anything-

“ _Yew gotta-”_

“ _Anything, anything, just let me have you now, I can't wait another damn minute.”_

Later, it would dawn on Nick that he'd consented to things he had never thought his lover wanted, things he took for granted as he received them but never thought of giving back. Simple things, enticing things, all kinds of things. Later, when Ellis summed up all the things he'd asked in return for relinquishing control with a self-satisfied grin that Nick had mistakenly thought only he could perfect, the con man would be amazed at himself. But as his hands moved to squeeze Ellis' buttocks, prompting a moan from the southerner, that thought was far from his mind. All he wanted was his prize, his hard-earned reward, the culmination of all the heat they'd amassed. All he wanted was to hear Ellis' breathing hitch every time his fingers sank into that oh-so-tight ass; all he wanted was to see that heart-stoppingly magnificent mixture of pleasure and surprise on the features of his lover as he slowly pulled him down onto his length. All he wanted was to drown out his own moans with Ellis'. All he wanted, all he needed, was to get Ellis to utter his name in that overheated, hoarse tone, like it was the alpha and the omega of the universe.

All he wanted was Ellis. Only Ellis.

“ _...Oh Christ, Ellis...!”_

Despite how blurry the moments leading up to that had been, Nick wouldn't let himself forget the split second of sharpest perception: how he'd clutched Ellis' hips with shaking hands, rolling his own hips into one last, shivering and definitive thrust into his lover's equally shivering downward motion, how he'd looked into those half-lidded brilliant blue eyes to see his own pleasure reflected and amplified, how he'd tasted the faintest aftertaste of Ellis' sweat and how he'd felt that the southerner's skin had become slick with perspiration. How he bit his lip – painfully so – and how he'd heard nothing but his heartbeat and the beginnings of a deep, completely extatic moan building in Ellis' chest and traveling to his throat to be uttered, voiced. Everything after that was lost in bliss.

“ _Niiick, N-niiiiiiiick...!”_

...Almost everything. Ellis' half-cry of his name was too loud to be ignored, too pleasurable to be overlooked, and too satisfying to be forgotten.

The world, after all, was always a much better place with Ellis' warmth so close at hand to warm him to his very heart. Though, of course, Nick would deny even thinking that until his very last breath.


End file.
